Scott Logan
Scott Logan is a Greek demigod, son of Hermes and the mortal Charlene Logan. He is one of the main protagonists in Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series. He went under "witness protection" as a "Norse god" and made quite a name for himself among other gods. However, his true identity was revealed by Percy Jackson. Personality Acting as a god, Scott behaves in a mischievous manner, enjoys toying with his victims, humans he believes should be brought down a notch. He embraces a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth" for which that type of deity was known. Even after his identity was revealed as a demigod, he still used misdirection to achieve his goals and to protect himself. He was often sarcastic. Despite however long Scott had been hiding from his father and the Olympians, he still confesses concern for other demigods, as he was willing to destroy Kronos himself, even if it costed him his life, and still has love for his half-siblings and Hermes. Although he didn't care if either the Gods or Titans would win, he didn't want any part in the fight and all he wanted was for it to be over. However, after regaining his faith in demigods, he eventually sided with them as he came to the aid of Percy Jackson after Kronos regained his body. He then decided to move on from his past as a Trickster and help Percy and his friends. Scott completely showed that he had overcame any cowardice he had, as he bravely insulted Kronos for his actions which led to the Olympians destroying his body. He also selflessly confronted him in order to buy Percy time to destroy his body, despite knowing Kronos will certainly defeat and kill him, an act that cost him his life. Fatal Flaw Scott's fatal flaw is altruism: he is selfless and has a sense of duty that causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. Appearance Abilities and Tools |-|General Abilities= *'ADHD': Like most demigods, Scott possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyse the fighting style of his opponent. *'Dyslexia': Scott's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *'Intelligence:' Scott is uncommonly cunning and formidably intelligent, and is usually able to get away with his outrageous and mischievous pranks. *'Fighting Skills': Scott is a naturally talented, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and titans as well as monsters. *'Swordsmanship': Scott is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several demigods and monsters on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Latin': Scott is shown to speak and understand Latin when casting his spells. *'Inventions:' Scott is an unbelievable inventor only surpassed by Hephaestus' demigod children. *'Potions:' Scott is very skilled in the art of making potions. *'Enhanced Strength:' Scott is shown to be considerably stronger than a regular mortal, his strength surpasses most other Demigods, able to knock out demigods with one hit. *'Enhanced Speed:' Scott is extremely fast and can travel at great speeds, faster than most other demigods. *'Enhanced Durability:' Scott is shown to be more durable than regular humans as he was thrown to solid rock by a giant and only managed a nosebleed and later still defeat multiple giants. *'Will Power:' Scott has an immensely strong, near indomitable, willpower. Percy noted that Scott looked exhausted and was amazed that he could cast spells, use his sword and even move when he fought several monsters. *'Pain Resilience:' Scott is able to endure immense amounts of both physical and mental pain. *'Mystiokinesis/Mist Manpulation': Scott persuaded Loki to teach him, how to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. He has abilities of telekinesis, charmspeak, illusion casting, memory manipulation, monster sense, pyrokinesis, invisibility, shapeshifting, necromancy, foresight and immortality. |-|Demigod Abilities= *'Clauditiskinesis:' Scott can magically sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is able to make it unlock. If concentrates enough, he can unlock it telekinetically. **'Lock Intuition': Scott can also identify curses and traps placed on locks. If he concentrates hard enough, he can deactivate them. *'Enhanced Theft Abilities': Being a son of Hermes, Scott is able to steal things without people noticing, even gods. *'Money Manipulation': Since Hermes is the god of merchants, Scott mentions in The Last Olympian that he is quite good with money. *'Teleportation:' Being a son of Hermes, Scott can disappear in a cloud of smoke. |-|Magical Items= *'Magic Sword:' A sword that was given to Scott by his father, Hermes. *'Winged Shoes:' A pair of shoes that look-like basketball shoes, but at the word "Maia," they sprout wings and enable the user to fly. If the word is spoken when the wings are out, the wings shrink back into the shoes and they descend. *'Hermes' Multivitamins:' They are Multivitamins that make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack. Each flavour is from a different color and type, like Minotaur, Hydra, or other monsters. Category:Children of Hermes Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Main Protagonists